Centrifuges such as this are disclosed for example by DE 22 07 663 C3 or DE 38 28 204 C2. The sugar massecuite is first poured into the distributor cup acting as a charging arrangement. The distributor cup is positioned in the axis region of the centrifuge and is intended to provide as even as possible, a radial distribution of the sugar massecuite for further working in the centrifuge. In the distributor cup, the massecuite is taken along as a result of adhesion of the massecuite to the walls of the cup and is gradually accelerated up to the peripheral speed of the cup wall. During this distribution the massecuite is spread over the periphery of the distributor cup and is spun off over the top edge of the distributor can, more massecuite continues. After covering a short distance in free flight, the massecuite arrives on the inner surface of the product distributor which can also be denoted as an accelerator bell or a pre-spinning drum. During the free flight, the massecuite can be subjected to the action of steam or washwater from appropriately provided feed lines.
The known product distributors themselves are drum-like and expand downwards slightly conically. These distributors have at the lower or bottom rim a throw-off edge from which the sugar massecuite is outwardly spun off into the actual strainer basket which expands upwardly and conically and which rotates about the same vertical axis.
It has been a continous problem in the past that the massecuite fed to the distributor cup is unevenly distributed as the viscosity increases, and forms a layer of varying thickness on the inner face of the product distributor.
When, in the case of highly viscous massecuites, distributor rods are arranged standing upright in the distributor can, in order to divide up, at first mechanically, the flow of massecuite, before the massecuite reaches the inner surface of the distributor cup, strip-like inhomogeneities occur in the massecuite and continue through the product distributor as far as the strainer face of the drum.